Medicinal Properties
by journeyman07
Summary: Previously called Tag for Missing. Ronon Keller ship time and it's definitely M rated now...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Keller took hold of her food tray firmly and made her way over to where Ronon Dex sat eating his way through a large plate of food. Swallowing her nerves, she took the seat opposite the Satedan trying to feign an air of confidence.

Ronon looked up at her arrival. He continued chewing on a piece of bread and regarded her laconically for a long moment before returning to his food.

'Hey,' Jennifer greeted him and got a brief cursory nod. She placed Ronon probably around a similar age to herself, but his inscrutable gaze belied an experience beyond his years that made her feel naïve and foolish at the best of times. His tough exterior was intimidating, however she reminded herself that it had been her skills in medicine that had extricated shattered glass from his shoulder not so long ago.

'You want to ask me something,' Ronon stated, shrewdly reading her body language in an instant.

'I…uh..' Jennifer was thrown by this. How could he have known?

'What?' he was direct as always, so she took a deep breath and decided to come straight to the point.

'I want you to teach me how to fight,' she said, looking Ronon straight in the eye as she spoke.

'Why?' he asked immediately, with no discernible reaction that she could fathom.

'Because…,' she paused, 'out there, on New Athos, I felt…pretty useless…and…I mean I've had some basic training…but it was a long time ago…so…' she trailed off, uncomfortable under the Satedan's steady gaze.

'I thought doctors were meant to save lives, not take 'em,' Ronon offered, intrigued at her request despite himself.

'Doctors still need to defend themselves,' she shot back swiftly, 'especially out here,'

Ronon regarded her thoughtfully, eating another piece of bread at the same time.

'Why me?' he queried, 'why not Sheppard, or Teyla?'

'Because everyone knows you're the best fighter this city has,' Jennifer stated, holding her ground.

'It won't be easy,' he told her bluntly.

'Why?' she asked immediately, 'don't you think I can do it?'

Ronon looked her up and down once, judging her strength and potential critically. Jennifer found herself flinching at this. He put her on edge at the best of times, but this was even worse somehow.

'You're small and light, that can be an advantage, makes you quicker where you can't be stronger, but..' the Satedan paused, 'you will be starting right from the beginning, it'll take time, might not be easy for you,'

'I'll manage,' she told him firmly, her chin jutting out just a little, 'so will you do it?'

'Yes,' Ronon replied after a moments thought and grinned wryly at her determination, 'the training room in one hour, your first session,'

'Ok, thanks,' Jennifer breathed out and allowed herself to smile at him politely, trying hard to contain the curious mixture of glee and fear she felt inside.

It was the beginning of perhaps an unlikely friendship, but a friendship it did become. Jennifer found Ronon's complete disinterest in her fine academic pedigree refreshing. It just didn't mean anything to him how many doctorates she had, what mattered was that she kept to the somewhat punishing training schedule he set for her, and the fact that she never once missed a session and never ever complained about the bruises she had almost permanently now. She might be small and slight, but the doctor made up for this in quiet tenacity and a wry humour that made Ronon laugh unexpectedly at times.

For her part, it surprised Jennifer that she never felt patronised by the gruff Satedan, despite her distinct early lack of prowess. She found him to be a patient teacher, who explained each move clearly and persevered until she had them just right. Sometimes that took a long time, but it seemed Ronon understood her need to do things properly.

'Are you all right?' he asked her one day after a particularly rapid set of moves that saw Jennifer land flat on her back on the mats. She moved a little slower than usual in returning to an upright position, holding her back gingerly.

'I'm OK, let's go again,' she said, clenching her teeth against the pain, 'I want to get this right,'

Ronon took one step towards her, 'Let me see,' he requested bluntly, indicating her back.

Jennifer shook her head, 'I'm fine,' she insisted.

In one swift move, he had disarmed her and wrenched the back of her shirt up to reveal deep blue and black bruises that were clearly hugely tender to touch. Some had faded to a yellow colour, denoting older marks, but the fact was that Jennifer's back was truly covered. She fought back tears at the pain caused by the shirt fabric riding up her back and felt powerless to move.

Ronon had seen this before and knew what to do.

'No more training for a few days, doc,' he told her lowly, 'you need to heal up, you never let it get that bad in training otherwise if you need to fight, you can't,'

He saw her begin to protest and silenced her with one finger held up, 'no, Jennifer, enough for now,'

She turned slowly as he let go of her shirt and wiped her eyes perfunctorily. Even now he hardly ever used her first name, despite her request that he do so and it made her listen straight away. Ronon observed the diminutive woman in front of him, her tearstained face unsure whether to cry or be defiant. He had concluded some time ago that she was unexpectedly tough and had excellent endurance, but her obvious physical distress affected him more than he expected.

'How long?' Jennifer managed eventually, her voice sounding hoarse.

'A week at least,'

Her downcast look made him smile.

'Look,' he began, 'you need to let those bruises heal, doc, you of all people should know that,'

'OK,' she conceded at last, her shoulders slumping a little in defeat.

'How about I cook you some dinner so you can sit still for a while and start recovering?' Ronon found himself saying.

'You can cook?' Jennifer said, before she'd thought about it, then flushed immediately and added, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean…'

Ronon laughed and steered her towards the door, 'Yes, I can cook, runner for seven years remember? Had to feed myself somehow. '

An hour later saw Jennifer Keller standing outside Ronon Dex's quarters nervously, wondering if this was such a good idea. However, it'd taken her so long to hobble over from her side of the city, that she wasn't about to turn back now. She activated the door chime decisively.

'Come on in,' the tall Satedan told her and indicated she should step inside. His quarters were smaller than hers, which surprised her a little somehow, but were tidy and fairly sparse aside from various pieces of weaponary lying here and there. She knew that Ronon had arrived with nothing and had had little chance to rescue any belongings during the unexpected visit to his homeworld last year. There was a painting of Satedan warriors on the battlefield hanging over the low fur covered bed, a few books, the weapons and a few cushions – that was it.

'Sit over there,' Ronon instructed, showing her to a wide easy chair lined with furs and cushions.

Jennifer sat slowly, sinking into the furs and relishing their luxurious comfort. She sighed with pleasure and Ronon chuckled.

'Best place you've sat all day, huh?' he suggested.

'Yeah, for sure,' she breathed, snuggling further into the pile of furs, 'not getting up again in a hurry,' she smiled brightly at him.

'Good, that's the idea,' he grinned back at her, then handed her a glass of wine.

Jennifer relaxed then. It had been too long since anyone, anyone at all had looked after her and she decided she rather liked being fussed over like this. She closed her eyes and listened to Ronon quietly moving utensils around in the kitchen area. Otherwise she could just about hear the calm sea in the distance over the still night air; she noticed he liked to keep the window open as well as she.

'Jennifer,' she opened her eyes at his deep voice and took the bowl of soup he offered thanking him. It smelt and looked delicious.

'You were somewhere else then,' Ronon observed, sitting opposite her across the small low table with his own food.

'I haven't actually stopped since I got here, and certainly not since Carson died,' she explained quietly, between mouthfuls of thick soup, 'that moment was the first time, the first time I…I really...paused, you know?'

'It's been hard for you filling Dr Beckett's shoes,' Ronon observed. It was a statement, not a question.

Jennifer nodded; she'd never admitted that out loud or even to herself so specifically.

'He was far more experienced than me, more knowledgeable, more everything,' she said, looking down to blink back sudden tears, 'and you all thought the world of him, including me, in fact he's the reason I applied for the job,'

'And Dr Weir gave you his job for a reason,' Ronon replied, 'because she knew you could do it,'

'You think so?' she responded in a small voice. For Jennifer the enormity of the CMO post weighed heavily, so much so that sleep and relaxation eluded her most of the time. Her training sessions with Ronon were about the only time her mind was filled with something else, which was one of the reasons they were so important to her.

'I do,' he reassured her gently, watching vulnerability and tenacity wrestle side by side across Jennifer Keller's face.

'Thanks,' she murmured, pausing to eat more soup, 'this is good, thank you,' she added, remembering her manners.

Later, with a full stomach Jennifer drifted off into a deep sleep, despite her efforts to keep awake. Ronon smiled wryly at this and gently placed a fur over her supine form. It was probably the first sleep of more than an odd hour she'd had in weeks, he surmised and left her to it.

**The next morning:**

'Hey,' Ronon looked up at her and grinned affably in greeting, putting down his coffee cup to further acknowledge her presence.

'Hello,' Jennifer replied, feeling awkward, but she sat down all the same and toyed absently with a spoon.

'What's up?' Ronon asked her immediately.

'Do you always know when something's bothering me?' she muttered without thinking, then regretted this reactive statement and blushed self-consciously.

'Pretty much,' came the cool answer, 'you're easy to read, so what is it?'

'I'm really sorry I fell asleep last night,' Jennifer began, feeling her cheeks flush even further under his stare, 'that was truly rude and I'm…sorry…I wasn't much company,'

'Is that it?' the Satedan chuckled.

'Yes, that's it,' she shot back, 'I feel badly about it,'

'Well don't,' he told her emphatically, 'bet it's the best sleep you've had in ages,'

'Yes it was,' she agreed, a slight smile creeping across her embarrassed features.

'Anyways, if you feel bad…' Ronon looked at her in amusement, '…I know how you can make it up to me.'

'How?' she frowned puzzled.

'Do you have one of the box things you people watch all the time?' the Satedan asked craftily.

She nodded, wondering where this was going.

'I want to see that movie that makes McKay have bad dreams, the one with the thing bursting out of someone's chest.'

Jennifer stared at him.

'You want to see 'Alien'?' she asked, incredulous.

'Yeah,' Ronon grinned at her.

'OK,' she agreed, shaking her head in disbelief, 'shall I invite the others?'

'Yeah, especially McKay, I want to see what it does to him,' Ronon replied, a glint in his eye.

**Later:**

Later saw them all squashed into Jennifer's quarters, as she was readying the popcorn for the movie. Actually, she mused, the invitation had been received warmly from everyone and it seemed that she was more accepted than she had realised. Occasions like this should happen more often, the young doctor concluded, watching them all chatting waiting for her to bring the popcorn through.

She handed it round, as someone dimmed the lights and pressed play on the DVR. Ronon made space for her on the big easy chair he'd appropriated, his eyes never leaving the screen as Jennifer squeezed in beside the big man. She'd paused for just a moment, wondering how this would look, but then realised no one was taking any notice, that Teyla and Sheppard were squashed quite happily into the other chair, with Rodney, Radek and Sam in the last, albeit largest one.

Anyway, Ronon's solid, muscular warmth at her back was kinda nice, she admitted to herself settling into his side affably. He smelt of leather and shower soap, reminding her of her childhood all of a sudden for some reason she couldn't quite recall. Ronon draped one arm around Jennifer's shoulders, using the other to eat popcorn. He could sense the young woman relax almost immediately at his touch, and wondered not for the first time about the amount of pressure Atlantis' doctor found herself under.

'Do not go to sleep, doc,' he rumbled quietly in her ear.

'I'm wide awake,' Jennifer murmured sleepily, her eyes closed, her head sinking onto his broad shoulder, 'just resting my eyes,'

'Ronon, buddy, you do seem to have a weird effect on women,' Sheppard quipped from across the room, grinning at the Satedan.

With the hand that rested on her shoulders, Ronon took hold of a stray swathe of her long hair and tugged it gently.

'Ouch,' Jennifer muttered, eyes flying open to mock-glare at him. His green eyes glittered with amusement and something else she couldn't quite place, but Jennifer suddenly became very aware of how physically close they were and felt herself heat slightly.

'No sleeping, watch the movie,' he told her softly.

'I'm watching,' she replied, sitting up slightly and tried hard not to let sleep claim her.

She was so tired, so deeply exhausted on so many levels from everything that had happened in the last few months and Jennifer realised that the only time she felt safe enough to relax was when Ronon was around. Somehow he was the only person she knew in Atlantis that could truly keep at bay all the constant demands on her. His warrior background gave him an air of infallibility and no compromising that was reassuring. Jennifer resolved to tell him that sometime and sometime soon.

An hour into 'Alien', after the infamous chest-bursting scene and everyone's enjoyment of Rodney's green-tinged pale expression she was fast asleep in Ronon's arms.

The Satedan shifted Jennifer's slumbering form against his side so they were both comfortable. She looked peaceful in sleep, one slim hand resting on his stomach and rising rhythmically with his breathing, her long hair strewn casually across her shoulders and onto the chair.

'Is she asleep again?' Teyla whispered to him at one point. Ronon nodded and shrugged slightly.

'That's because she knows you'll look after her, Ronon, she feels safe,' the Athosian smiled knowingly at her team mate, pleased at the growing friendship between him and Atlantis' chief medical officer.

'Good,' Ronon observed quietly.

Rodney sshed them then and they both became absorbed in the movie once again.

**Later:**

Ronon picked Jennifer up and carried her through the door to her quarters and lowered her carefully on to the bed.

'I'm sorry, I keep falling to sleep on you,' she mumbled, her arms remaining around his neck so she could attempt her apology face to face.

To her surprise, his lips came down on hers just for a brief spine-tingling moment, brushing them lightly with affection and warmth. Jennifer felt herself flush and heat immediately at his touch.

'It's OK,' Ronon told her, 'just get some real sleep this time, tomorrow is a rest day, remember you have lined up a cover duty doctor, so do not get up until I come and get you in the morning,'

Jennifer recognised orders when she heard them and nodded, still quietly stunned at his kiss.

'OK,' she replied in a small voice, 'you don't have to get me up,' she then added plaintively, unsure as to what was happening.

'Well, who else do you want to spend your rest day with?' Ronon raised an eyebrow at her in amusement, 'I have a surprise planned for you anyways,'

'You're very sure of yourself, Ronon Dex,' she told him in an effort at asserting some control over whatever was going on.

'See you tomorrow, Jennifer,' was the only reply she got, as he let himself out and she drifted off into a deep, comforting sleep that was cosseted by vague but extremely pleasant dreams of being held and treasured by a tall man with long hair.

* * *

I like writing the little, but important bits of personal interaction stuff, as you've probably gathered...sorry to the action fic fans! And RK make best couple potential on SGA in my view.Where next with this? And what do you think of it so far? 

Thanks for the encouragement from those who reviewed...it helps.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to renisanz for the swimming idea - nice one!

* * *

'So, can you swim?' Ronon asked her the next morning, both hands either side of the door frame, head to one side waiting for her reaction. 

'Can I…swim?' Jennifer sputtered. Now what? She could just feel the edges of concern creep into her mind. Having had a solid night's sleep for a change and then woken up to pleasant daydreams as to what Ronon's 'surprise' might be, this was really not what the good doctor had expected.

'You know, move through water…' Ronon explained, amused at her surprise and enjoying the confusion on Jennifer's face.

'Ye…es,' she answered, eyeing him warily, 'I can…but…'

'Good, come on then, we're going to the mainland,' he stated calmly, 'Lorne's waiting with a jumper, he's also on a rest day and going out that way himself, something about painting,'

Ronon turned to go, but hesitated when Jennifer didn't move. She was staring at him, still unsure as to what reaction of many she could or should show.

'I haven't got a swimsuit,' she found herself murmuring, then mentally kicked herself for sounding so pathetic.

'Swimsuit?' Ronon asked immediately, sensing another Earth cultural reference that was beyond him.

'You know, something to wear in the water,' Jennifer explained, embarrassed now.

'You wear clothes when you swim?' he replied, amazed at what he saw as the complete lack of logic behind this.

During his time on Atlantis, Ronon had concluded that Earth people benefited from many fine things like tasty and plentiful food, excellent alcoholic beverages, an almost Satedan-like capacity to party, that sweet stuff called chocolate and movies, but some things were just unfathomable to him. This was one of them.

'Well, yes,' Jennifer said, 'so that…well…so that…you can't expect…' she trailed off under the Satedan's wry gaze and sighed, adding, 'ok, never mind,' knowing this was definitely the moment to give in.

'Let's go, doc,' was all Ronon said as he took her hand gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon was secretly glad that this time Major Lorne was flying them out to the mainland and not John Sheppard. He valued Sheppard's friendship and faith in him very much, but knew that the dry lieutenant colonel would have been unable to resist making comments about how the Satedan was spending this particular rest day and who with. Ronon understood much of what drove his team leader, but not Sheppard's approach to women, not yet anyway. He suspected it masked some deep hurt that very few knew about.

Lorne was viewed by Ronon as an altogether quieter and gentler person, although an efficient soldier nonetheless.

'How's over there?' Lorne was asking, pointing to a clearing in the trees, 'that's as near as I can get you to the coordinates you gave me,'

Ronon glanced down and nodded, 'Fine,'

The major deftly lowered the jumper to the ground and there was a hiss as the doors opened.

'Pick you up tomorrow morning,' Lorne confirmed, 'enjoy,'

Jennifer gave him a quick look; there was nothing sarcastic or ulterior about this when she checked. The major's thoughts had already simply moved on to something else.

She felt nervous stepping out into the open air. The last time she had been away from Atlantis on New Athos with Teyla , things had gone horribly wrong and had been truly frightening. And also it was simply hard for her to digest that she actually stood on another planet, on an alien world, in another galaxy no less…millions of light years away from home. Such stuff dreams are made of, she thought and allowed herself a moment of wonder.

'Ok?' Ronon asked her, shouldering a bag she'd not noticed before. Jennifer nodded and followed him as he set off into the forest.

It was summer, she realised with delight, or something like what she knew as summer- for this planet. Pleasantly warm on her face, Jennifer had almost forgotten what the sun felt like somehow.

The trees were laden with green, lush leaves that were not quite like those of Earth but similar enough so she knew they were in full summer bloom. Deep pink and purple blossoms stood waist height, their fronds snagging her hips gently as they passed through wafts of high grass. Ronon clearly knew where he was going, Jennifer surmised and that in itself was a comfort. She noticed he didn't walk that fast, occasionally turning to see if she was keeping up. Her back was still sore and her body ached from his training regime and she could not have moved faster even if she'd wanted to.

There was a curious lightness about her erstwhile companion's rolling gait that Jennifer had not seen before; she wondered if it was the freedom of being outside. Ronon's lithe muscular figure seemed less coiled ready to spring as it often did back in the city. Seven years of living out in the open must have left its mark deeply – Jennifer resolved to ask Ronon about that sometime, along with an increasing list of other questions: who had he left behind on Sateda? What family had he had? Had he always been a soldier? How did the Wraith manage to capture him? And why exactly did he want to spend time with her, Miss Ordinary from Chippewa Falls?

Except there was nothing ordinary about the scene that greeted her now; the trees parted to reveal a series of oval pools, interlinked by small rushing waterfalls. Judging by the lazy steam rising into the air some of them were thermal. Indeed these shone ethereally with a deep blue colour, which Jennifer thought was not entirely a reflection of the sky over head - strangely alien and yet strangely familiar. The only sounds were the tinkling of water and a light breeze lifting the leaves of giant fern-like plants waving regally at the pool edges.

'Wow,' she murmured, 'you've been here before?'

Ronon turned and grinned at her reaction.

'Found this place last time I came out here with Zelenka,' he confirmed pointing at a makeshift camp he'd obviously left behind.

'Beautiful place,' Jennifer murmured. It was the colours that took her breath away: the blues, greens, the pink and purple. She suddenly realised that Atlantis was perhaps a little sterile inside after a while. This was a feast of visual stimulation.

'The warm water heals,' Ronon stated, letting his bag drop unceremoniously on the small sandy beach by the biggest pool.

'It does what?' she looked at him in surprise.

'It heals, it really does, watch,'

Jennifer jumped as he removed his shirt in one fluid movement and willed herself not to flush. She was a doctor after all she tried to remind herself and had seen plenty of bodies before. Not many of the men she'd treated had looked quite so fine as Ronon Dex though and that was a hard fact to ignore.

'See this one?' Ronon pointed to a relatively recent knife wound on his torso that Jennifer remembered stitching recently. The wound was still a jagged angry red.

She recalled his irritation at the time that a Wraith assailant had actually managed to get close enough to inflict even such a small wound. The fact that Ronon had been hauling a wounded Rodney McKay back to the stargate at the same time seemed irrelevant. A matter of pride, she supposed, warrior's pride.

'Watch,' Ronon instructed her, calmly removing the rest of his clothing beginning with his boots.

Jennifer gasped sharply and really blushed this time. She turned away, very conscious of his nudity and was completely unable to maintain any kind of calm expression.

'Ronon….,' she stuttered, her heart hammering and her face hot.

The Satedan grinned at her back and chuckled. He'd seen this attitude between Earth men and women before and had been expecting this even from the good doctor, so he turned towards the water and padded barefoot through the warm sand. Warm, blue water spilled over his hard muscles as Ronon dove in with enthusiasm.

Jennifer allowed herself to turn around after a long moment, trying to look relaxed. She was relieved to see the water was at Ronon's waist height, well she told herself she was relieved anyhow. He was gazing down with focused concentration at the wound on his muscled torso, which now smeared liberally with a blue sludge.

Staring now, Jennifer edged herself out onto the lip of the rocky pool.

'Look,' he told her.

The wound was visibly losing its redness as they observed. Jennifer gaped as the scarring process seemed to happen before her very eyes – skin moulding, mending and drawing into a thin white line. Her doctor's brain prompted her to reach out and trace this with her fingertips, utterly fascinated by what was effectively a medical miracle.

'Oh my god, did you see that?' she breathed and looked up into Ronon's eyes. He smirked at her and she withdrew her hand, suddenly shy and self-conscious again. She could feel her face heating and was again very aware of his nude proximity. Ronon grinned and sank into the water, then swam a few lazy back strokes away from her.

'See?' he called, 'try it on your bruises now,'


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer stepped gingerly into the brilliant blue water, arms holding herself across her chest. A calm and delicious warmth spread across her tired limbs and she smiled despite her nervousness. Her toes relaxed into the soft sandy bed of the pool, then lifted as she allowed the warm water to take her weight.

She swam a few long slow strokes, pleased that her body had remembered what to do. Lining the bottom of the pool in places were clumps of the blue sludge she'd seen Ronon use. An algae maybe? And where was Ronon? At what must have been (she now realised) her absolute look of horror at undressing in front of him the Satedan had swum off with a wry grin and left her to it.

'Use that blue stuff,' his deep voice made her jump. Jennifer put her feet down and immediately covered her breasts with her arms defensively. He'd not gone so far after all it seemed. Damn him! How did such a big man move with such stealth? She wondered, even in water?

An amused smile lurked around Ronon's eyes as he turned her stilled form round by the shoulders carefully. He twisted her long hair off her back and placed it over one shoulder. Taking a handful of the blue sludge, he then proceeded to smear it gently down over her back in long, careful strokes. Jennifer's skin was still a mottled pattern of yellows, blacks and blues from the bruising she had taken. Not for the first time did Ronon privately acknowledge the amount of endurance this must have required of her.

Jennifer found that she had closed her eyes. The feeling of his large hands stroking languorously down her back was incredibly sensual and calming. A tingling feeling was left in their wake; Jennifer wasn't entirely sure if this was because of the unknown medicinal properties of the blue sludge or her treacherous body betraying her pleasure at being touched by this man. A whole host of images began to creep to play across her tired mind; the training room, the infirmary, the movie party, but then came the scenes on New Athos and her resulting deep fear, and then memories of leaving Earth for the first time, arriving in Atlantis, laughing with Carson Beckett…Carson. Her friend. Her mentor.

She felt the tears come; no stopping them this time.

There was something about this place, this strange blue water and this moment that creaked open a reservoir of grief and worry for Jennifer. More was being washed away than just her bruises and cuts. She turned to Ronon and felt his arms encircle her as she buried her head in his solid chest weeping, her own arms snaking round his waist.

They stood like that for an age, water lapping at them as if to soothe. Jennifer listened to Ronon's heartbeat through his warm skin; a slow, steady reassuring beat in her left ear that calmed her muffled sobs as his hand stroked rhythmically through her hair.

'Sorry,' she murmured lifting her face eventually.

Ronon used one thumb to gently wipe away the remnants of Jennifer's tears, the other arm still held her to him around her slim waist. They had made him a Runner; he knew about loss more than most. Jennifer could see that understanding in his dark eyes looking down at her. Understanding, sympathy…and something else.

Very slowly, his lips came down on hers. Tentatively at first as if testing to see whether she'd flee and, when she didn't, with more insistence as his tongue probed for hers. Jennifer wound her fingers into Ronon's matted dreadlocks and moaned as he pulled her even closer, one hand in her hair and the other tightly round her waist now, his strong fingers splayed out sensually kneading the skin there. Any feelings of self-consciousness left Jennifer as she succumbed to the overwhelming hormonal reaction coursing through her body. The heat of Ronon's sheer want for her was intoxicating; he would not let her lips go – kissing her deeply over and over until she was saturated with desire.

His own level of desire became blatantly evident when Jennifer moved slightly and felt it pressed tightly up against her belly. Ronon released her lips then, gasping at the renewed body contact, his fingers involuntarily digging into her flesh. The predatory gleam in his eyes made her smile just a little wickedly, she couldn't help it.

His answer to that was to wind his fingers into her hair and tug it softly, just like he had at Sheppard's movie showing to keep her awake.

'Careful, doc,' he rumbled at her huskily, 'not much self-control left as it is,'

Jennifer reached up and kissed him lightly at that, causing Ronon to growl deep inside at the feel of her hardened nipples and soft breasts pressing against his chest. It had been so long since he'd enjoyed the touch of a woman, so long…and Jennifer Keller was definitely the one that stirred possibilities where he had begun to think his heart and body were deadened forever.

The object of his desire stepped away from him then and turned, pointing to her back.

'How are my bruises?' Jennifer asked, trying to dilute the sexual tension between them just for a moment.

This was racing ahead so fast; her head was spinning. She'd gone from deep grief to extreme arousal in a matter of minutes and was somewhat shaken by how this had happened so quickly. Such wanton behaviour was not the girl from Chippewa Falls at all, but then maybe she wasn't that person so much anymore. Maybe she was Jennifer Keller, CMO on Atlantis who was fast falling in love with a rough, handsome man from another world who made her feel safe and special somehow.

'Gone,' Ronon said simply, splashing warm water down her back to wash away the blue sludge and inspect her skin. He breathed out slowly, also trying to calm his over-heated body.

'How long, Jennifer?' he murmured, stepping up behind her and saying this into her ear, his hands running lightly down her arms.

'How long for what?' she turned back to him, confused and still overwhelmed by the reactions he'd caused in her. She made to cross her arms in front of her again, but Ronon caught her hands in his and didn't let them go.

'How long 'til you feel ready for this…us?' he explained, 'no idea what your Earth customs are here?'

'I…uh…' she tried to answer, but words wouldn't come initially. The look in Ronon's eyes was almost too much to bear; a mixture of desire, perhaps a little confusion and a quiet respect for her feelings. It was the last that undid Jennifer.

'Earth customs would say…' she thought carefully, squeezing his hands, 'not on the first date, or maybe not even on the second…but then others would say…oh I don't know,' she paused, thinking, 'how long…if this were Sateda?'

'About a minute,' Ronon replied, his eyes glittered with amusement, 'about the time it would take me to carry you over there to the camp,'


	5. Chapter 5

'About a minute,' Ronon replied, his eyes amused, 'about the time it would take me to carry you over there to the camp,' and he pulled her towards him again, tilting her head back and kissing her once more. To his delight, Jennifer did not resist and instead allowed her body to be pressed full length against his; her slim, light curves and warm skin maddening to the touch.

'So which planet's customs are we going with?' he asked her mischievously after a long moment, releasing her just enough to allow them both some air.

'And you really expect me to give a coherent answer?' Jennifer breathed, knowing she was lost now, her body had betrayed her entirely and she didn't care anymore. Ronon took that as an affirmative and lifted her easily in one fluid movement, leaving the water and heading for the camp he'd made on his last visit.

Jennifer felt like things weren't quite real and couldn't possibly be happening to her.Ronon lowered her incredibly gently onto the pile of furs, then joined her, pulling more furs over them both.

'You're shaking,' he observed, frowning momentarily, stroking hair out of Jennifer's eyes and pulling her close in reassurance, entwining their legs together intimately.

'It's just….,' she managed then, shyly slipping her hands round Ronon's shoulders, revelling at the obvious muscle and strength there, 'it's just been a while that's all…'

'For me too,' he reassured her, kissing her lightly on the forehead, then with a chuckle added, 'can you remember what to do?'

'I think so,' Jennifer whispered, her eyes widening at the hot shaft of his desire nudging between her legs. She moved provocatively to acknowledge this, unable to resist doing so.

That was all the encouragement Ronon needed. He positively growled, beginning to trail urgent kisses and nips down from her lips, over her throat and then to Jennifer's breasts, hands roaming passionately and possessively over her hips, butt and thighs. She found herself responding in kind, kissing and fondling him in return with an increasing hunger as Ronon enveloped her in heat, sweat and scent; intensely masculine and intensely sensual. Jennifer moaned as his hand eventually found her slick folds and his fingers rubbed over her sensitive nub deliciously ….and expertly, she realised, her own fingers digging into his arms at the mounting sensations coursing through her body. She opened her eyes into his in wonder as she came to orgasm furiously; Ronon's hand pressing her thighs apart encouraging maximum pleasure on her part. Intense waves began to calm a little, her breathing slowed and she realised he was more than ready for her now.

Ronon positioned his hot member at her wet entrance and pushed gently, his weight held off Jennifer until he felt himself slowly sink into her. She opened her legs wider to accommodate him, feeling herself stretch to get used to his size. Slowly and inexorably, Ronon began to move his hips back and forth groaning at the incredible feel of Jennifer around his aching sex.

'Now you're shaking,' she whispered to him, stroking Ronon's trembling shoulders with such tender affection that he nearly lost himself in her totally.

'Don't wanna hurt you,' he murmured into her hair, wrapping Jennifer in his arms in an effort to get her as close to him as possible, 'also wanna last a bit longer,'

She grinned at that, feeling her body respond to every warm languid stroke he made, relishing the feel of his hips and crotch against hers. Crossing her legs behind Ronon's back, she encouraged him deeper and faster. He obliged her by ensuring that every strong plunge was angled to rub her in all the right places – a consideration that was close to sending her truly into delirium.

'Jennifer…' he growled her name at the moment of release, timing it perfectly to coincide with hers. It seemed to Jennifer that there was an exquisite, almost painfully intense pause at the high point of their climax. Then there was warmth seeping through her loins as Ronon emptied himself into her, pumping hard with voracious passion.

Eventually he sank down on her chest, still holding her, listening to her hammering heart beat mixing with his own. Jennifer softly stroked Ronon's broad shoulders, feeling him go comfortably limp inside her and moved his dreadlocks to one side so she could see his face. Green eyes met hers and Jennifer knew what she saw there and knew that she basked in and reflected its glow. Neither could find any words for a long, long moment. All that could be heard was their heightened breathing in the warm evening air.

'Wow…,' she eventually managed in a husky whisper.

Ronon looked up again, his eyes warm and relaxed.

'I think going with Satedan traditions was a good decision,' she explained quietly, her eyes twinkling with humour mirrored in his. He stroked her face tenderly and she marvelled at how this larger than life, vital and charismatic warrior could be so gentle.

'Mmmm,' was all the answer she got initially, then, 'there's probably other traditions I should tell you about as well,'

'Like what?' Jennifer was intrigued now. He grinned at her, noting how her former shyness seemed to have evaporated with their love-making as he'd hoped it might.

'Well,' Ronon rolled on to his back, pulled her into his side and the crook of one arm, 'on Sateda, women have many lovers,'

'What?' she propped her chin on his chest, 'really? Why?'

'Far more men than women on my home world, thanks to some Wraith experiments with their…' Ronon paused, one hand stroking through Jennifer's long hair again, 'herd,'

'You're kidding me?' she exclaimed, 'so this 'tradition' was about sustaining the population then?' her medical brain processed the information quickly. He nodded, a momentary dark shadow passing over his features.

'What do Satedan men feel about that?' she couldn't help asking.

'Jealousy, sometimes,' Ronon replied simply, his gaze intense.

'So you'd have to share me?' her eyes widened at the thought.

'Yeah,' his eyes were almost unreadable at this point, yet somehow expectant.

'Not a chance,' she said so emphatically and so immediately that Ronon chuckled at the determination in this statement, 'I mean, who with, for Pete's sake?!' Jennifer added with indignation.

'McKay for starters, I've seen how he looks at you,'

'Ronon!' she swatted his shoulder playfully, 'please!'

'Then there's Lorne, and there's Sheppard…' he teased, yet secretly the Satedan in him couldn't help but probe to find out where Jennifer Keller's interests lay all the same.

'How can you suggest such a thing even in fun after what we just did?' she mock-glared at him, trying to control the twitching corners of her mouth; Jennifer knew exactly what Ronon was doing.

'Just checking,' he admitted and grinned, before flipping her neatly on her back and kissing her lightly on the mouth and then with increasing ardour as Jennifer's slim arms wound sensually round his shoulders.

'Ok, ok,' she whispered when they drew breath some moments later, 'I'm convinced….there'll be no sharing,'

'Good,' Ronon affirmed, drawing the furs up over them both, 'the doctor and the caveman,' he added absently, remembering part of a particularly pointed jibe he'd overheard Rodney McKay making recently.

'Jennifer and Ronon,' she corrected sleepily, snuggling into him, 'and Rodney can get stuffed,'

Ronon laughed at her shrewd guess over the origin of such a comment, enjoying the feel of Jennifer's warm, bare skin against his as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. She has a real habit of doing this, he reminded himself smiling into the air with considerable satisfaction as to how this rest day had turned out.

They tried to keep things to themselves, but Sheppard for one noticed the softening around Ronon's eyes when Jennifer Keller was around and the occasions when their hands touched when they thought no one was looking.

'You will have to come clean soon you know,' he told Ronon cryptically one morning at breakfast.

'What? I am clean,' the Satedan muttered, looking up from his food tray, confused.

'About you and the doc.' Sheppard grinned at him knowingly.

'What?' Ronon said again, eating his food and watching Sheppard warily.

'Ronon,' Sheppard began, 'I watched you come from the direction of her quarters this morning, like most mornings I might add, I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you, people are starting to talk,'

Ronon stared at his friend and team leader for a long moment.

'So?' he muttered eventually, pushing his food tray away and sighing. Sheppard was clearly not going to let this drop in a hurry.

'So, c'mon,' the lieutenant colonel urged, a conspiratorial smile forming on his face, 'what's the deal with you and Jennifer?'

'Didn't want anyone interfering,' Ronon offered flatly by way of explanation.

'We won't,' Sheppard replied, smug over the fact he'd been right.

'Really,' Ronon replied dryly, noticing that Sheppard did not deny this observation.

'You like her a lot don't you?' Sheppard realised more seriously. The Satedan nodded slowly, munching on a piece of bread again, 'How far have things gone?'

Ronon raised an eyebrow at the intimacy of such a question; only John Sheppard would ask such a thing – so he declined to answer.

'Ok, sorry, that was bad,' Sheppard muttered, realising he'd overstepped the mark a little.

'You got a problem with it?' instead Ronon decided to be direct, as always.

'No…uh…not as such…,' his team leader began, his eyes beginning to look mischievous, 'she does know doesn't she?'

'Know what?' Ronon frowned.

'Well you know,' John Sheppard paused for effect, 'how bad tempered you are, especially in the morning, and if you haven't had anything to eat, and if you have to sit still for longer than five minutes…and if you haven't shot anything in a few days…you know…that kind of thing…'

Ronon grinned at the colonel; he knew this teasing was Sheppard's way of saying there was no problem.

'See you later, John,' he said simply and left, nonchalantly taking the last piece of bread with him.

His team leader stared after Ronon's tall retreating form for a long moment and watched the Satedan catch up with Jennifer in the long hall way. There was a brief exchange of smiles and an open affectionate kiss this time before they disappeared out of sight talking.

Sheppard surmised wistfully that Ronon deserved this more than most, and wondered when it might ever…ever…be his turn.

* * *

I think I'm done with this one now - really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me your reviews - I do appreciate them! Wishing you a Happy New Year and many good things for 2008 x 


End file.
